Users may utilize communication devices to perform various actions, including use of user accounts, which may be associated with email, transaction processing services, social networking, messaging, and other actions associated with online and offline accounts for the users. These users may require authentication in order verify an identity of the user and/or use the user account, for example, through entry of a username, password, and/or personal identification number (PIN). Such authentication credentials may be established for the user, and may be updated at future times. However, authentication credentials are susceptible to theft and/or discovery by unauthorized parties, creating possible issues of authentication security, malicious conduct, and/or fraud. For example, authentication based on what a user knows may be easily breached, often when the authentication is shared between accounts or other authentication sources. Thus, two factor or additional factor authentication may be used based on what a user has or is in possession of, such as a phone having a phone number, an email account, authentication cookies or token, or other device, data, etc. Similarly, these authentication mechanisms may be susceptible to copying and/or fraud, such as spoofing, mimicking, unauthorized access, or other malicious conduct. Thus, additional authentication based on whom or what a person is, such as biometrics, can often provide increase authentication security.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.